


Gotham's crime wave

by Current_Queen_Of_Hell



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone lives, How do I tag?, I accidentally made some angst in like one chapter, Idk what this shit even is, Multi, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Thanos is dead, This Is STUPID, bunch of people being kids, probably truth or dare at some point, sorry bout that one, this is what my life has become
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current_Queen_Of_Hell/pseuds/Current_Queen_Of_Hell
Summary: After the crime rate in Gotham blows up Batman decides to call in a bunch of other heroes from all over the world to help and maybe even end crime in Gotham altogether. They, of course, bring sidekicks and tech support.Shenanigans ensue(this is basically actually just Peter, Shuri, Tim and, Harley Keener hanging out and having fun sooo. I mean others appear but these are the main four for now)





	1. Prologue of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Pre infinity war, post Black Panther. The Marvel characters are probably mostly gonna be MCU with comic inspo, DC characters will mostly be comics (Ironic) with little inspiration from the movies/TV shows. I'm not gonna talk about new 52 a lot, there's gonna we some stuff from it but probably not much (Babs is still in her wheelchair)
> 
> Comments and feedback very much appreciated just please don't be too mean this is my first work on Archive of our own

  
Looming over them, Wayne manor looked much bigger than he had expected. Especially with the rainy weather that was all too common in Gotham. It was already dark and cold and neither of them wanted to wait any longer but unfortunately, not everyone had arrived yet and no one wanted to knock. Not everyone means the only ones currently there were Peter Parker, Shuri, and Tim Drake. Neither of them knew each other and had only just met.

"Soooo we're just waiting here?" Peter asked awkwardly. Although he had gotten better over the years he was still pretty awkward for an 18-year-old superhero. Tim groaned silently leaning against the wall.

"There I was enjoying my morning, with coffee and my computer and now I'm standing here waiting to be let in by Bruce. Or Alfred." Shuri and Peter stared at the clearly sleep deprived boy in front of them.

"You know them?" She asked and he laughed.

"I'd hope that I know the guy who 'adopted' me, wouldn't you?"

"wait, wait, wait, wait you're the Robin? THE Robin?" 

"Well not the Robin, I'm the third one." The gawked at him. There was no way he was one of the famous Robins. He was a lanky boy, there was no way that was true. Then again Peter was Spiderman, though neither of them knew that yet.

"Well, when you're done bragging about yourself you can all come in." They turned to the voice to find a tall guy maybe 4 years older than them. He was tall with a brown leather jacket over a black top with a red batlike symbol on his chest. He smirked a bit.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and the outlaws wouldn't be coming this time." Tim seemed a little more awake now though not much. They stepped inside and were greeted by the scent of cookies and hot cocoa. They smiled and walked towards it while Tim and the man stayed behind chatting a bit. 

"So who are you?" 

"What?" Peter turned his head to Shuri.

"He's Robin, we're about to meet Batman so, what superhero are you?" He made a small 'oh' sound and smiled awkwardly.

"Um... I- I- uh, I'm Spiderman?" She stared at him.

"YOU'RE spiderman? you?"

"Yep," he sighed. He was never going to look good in front of the Princess of Wakanda.

"Wow" Was all she said. They didn't talk otherwise. They waited for the others. Alfred had brought them some hot cocoa refusing to give Tim any more coffee as he had said. 

* * *

"Damian behave and don't call Tim any names. Not in front of the others." Bruce instructed the young Robin. 

"He deserves it!" He scoffed jumping off the roof they had been perched on. Behind him, Bruce sighed while turning his com on.

"Hey Barbara, has everyone arrived yet?" He heard a startled yelp and then an answer.

"No, so far only Peter Parker, Shuri, Tim, and Jason have arrived." He nodded forgetting that she couldn't see him. He followed Damian off the roof and next to the Batmobile. Damian already sitting in the passengers' seat. "I'm getting too old for all of this" He mumbled starting the car.  
The drive to the mansion, the abt cave to specific, was long and quiet.  
When Bruce had told his current Robin about everyone coming to stay at the manor including Tim he hadn't been happy and pouted for several hours. When he had mentioned that Jason would also be joining, maybe bringing Roy along as well things didn't get any better. Damian didn't like either of them. 

"How long will all of this be, father?"

"I don't know, but in the last couple of weeks the crime rate in Gotham has gone up by a lot, so much we can't keep up anymore. We need all the help we can get to clean this city up again." He nodded and didn't say anything for the rest of the drive.

"Bruce, Mr. Stark, and Mr. Oliver just arrived. You might wanna hurry before they out billionaire each other." Barbara informed him. 

"Before they what? What does out Billionaire each other mean?" No answer.

"Barbara! Is it some slang I'm not getting?" He was getting frustrated. "Barbara!" Damian snickered a bit but didn't say anything otherwise. Being a dad to at least 4 kids. He'd really stopped counting after Damian. By now he just accepted that random kids showed up at the manor.  
When he drove into the bat cave Damian was half asleep in the passengers' seat, drooling a bit. Barbara drove over in her wheelchair giggling.

"Looks like he finally stopped complaining." Bruce nodded and picked Damian up to set him down in a chair in the Batcave. 

"Has anyone else arrived?"

"Yeah well basically everyone? I mean I could always have forgotten about someone but I think everyone is here." She tapped her chin, "It's probably best if you find out yourself." He nodded and took off his cowl, ready to change into a suit when Babs called after him.

"Oh btw, some of them brought tech support or whatever so just so y'know!"

"Did you just really say 'btw'?!" Came Dick's voice from the stairs. He was dressed in his finest suit grinning from ear to ear. Babs shook her head and drove up the ramp to join him upstairs. Bruce would be up soon after as well.

* * *

  
After waiting for a couple more minutes and chatting with each other the heroes finally quieted down when Bruce walked into the room. He just like every guy wore his finest suit. He looked around the crowd spotting Tony Stark talking to Oliver Queen, Barry Allen flashing around cracking jokes, Two teens laughing with Tim, his own kids arguing (like always), Steve Rogers chatting with Bucky Barnes and lastly Barbara listening to a blonde woman talk avidly. The justice league would probably arrive at some point as well. He smiled and cleared his throat again. 

"Welcome everyone, as you all already know I'm Bruce Wayne, I hope you all enjoy the small banquette we prepared for you so you can all get to know each other. Later Alfred will show anyone who's new here," He looked at his kids, namely Jason, Tim, Damian, Steph, Cass, Dick, and Roy who had appeared out of nowhere, "the rooms you'll be staying in as It'll be safer and more affordable than a Hotel here in Gotham." He raised a glass of campaign he had picked up along the way in the air.  
Everyone cheered and laughed raising their own glasses. It seemed like a normal Gala event. With immensely rich people. And people who run around in tight spandex at night. But that's not important.

"So did the bite hurt?" Steph grinned at Peter excitedly.

"Yes"

"Can you climb walls?"

"Yep"

"Do you have spider senses?"

"Ya"

"Do you lay eggs?"

"Ye- What?" Stephanie laughed.

"I'm kidding! Unless of course, you do lay eggs." He laughed as well easing into conversation with her.

"No, no I do not lay eggs." He grinned a bit turning to Tim who had walked over. He smiled at Steph and she left to go talk to Shuri.

"Mr. Stark told me about your internship and that you're smart, that true?"

"Depends, do you consider stupid puns and awkward conversation smart?" He smiled a bit clearly more awake.

"I'm sure I could. Are you Spiderman?" Peter choked on his glass of champagne.

"Excuse me?" He hadn't expected this question, much less that he had figured it out within 2 hours of knowing him. He had heard that Drake was an expert detective almost if not as good as Batman himself but this was just creepy. Tim's blue eyes narrowed when Peter didn't say anything but didn't say anything either clearly enjoying this. Enjoying seeing Peter squirm for an answer.

"I... guess?" His answer made Tim chuckle a bit more.

"What kind of answer is that? Are you or are you not?" 

"I don't think he knows the answer to that himself." Peter looked between Tim and Shuri and sighed.

"I've known you for approximately 2 hours and you're already ganging up on me." They laughed and patted his shoulder jokingly. The atmosphere calming a bit between them. Peter looked them up and down while they were asking him questions about being spiderman which he answered with 'yes' 'no' or 'what kind of question is that?' nothing else. They didn't seem to mind. Drake wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie matching it all. His black hair was combed back neatly. Peter assumed it wasn't always combed back this neatly. Or at all. Tim's eyes were blue, shining with concealed excitement.  
Shuri, on the other hand, wore a white off the shoulder dress with a pair of white sneakers that surprisingly fit together. Her brown eyes had the same glimmer in them as Tim's. Her hair was styled in intricate braids pulled into three buns on top of her head revealing her undercut. She looked gorgeous. but Peter would never admit that. At least not to her face.

"Peter! are you even listening?"

"uhh, I might be?" They shook their heads. Tim threw an arm over peters shoulder and while Shuri threw her other arm over Peter's left shoulder.

"We said, Parker, that we should one, hang out more and, two, gang up with all the other techies and have fun fucking with the heroes!"

"Yeah sure, uh, What- what exactly do you mean techies? And who do you want to gang up on?"

"Y'know, techies- Tech support!" Tim explained motioning with his right hand to the blonde woman talking with Barbara.

"okay but I'm not tech support and neither are you." Peter looked confused. Shuri and Tim could both fight just fine.

"Well, I doubt T'Challa will let me out on the streets of Gotham-"

"And I'm off patrol for a couple weeks." Tim finished for her. Peter nodded but didn't say anything, they would probably start talking soon anyway. He was about to excuse himself when Bruce tapped his glass with a spoon. Everyone shut up and listened intently.

"I hope you've all been enjoying yourselves-" Everyone cheered grinning, raising their glasses, "-But I would like everyone who received a formal invitation, including my children, to follow me into the main dining hall, so we discuss our plans for tomorrow. Everyone else, please just enjoy yourselves. " Shortly after the room was almost empty, the only ones left were the blonde woman, Shuri, James Buchanon Barnes, a ginger-haired man and two black-haired kids. And Peter of course. 

Nobody said anything, all looking equally awkward. The blonde was absentmindedly fiddling with her hands looking between everyone.

"Soooo, are we going to introduce ourselves? Because I have honestly no idea who any of you really are." everyone laughed. everyone but one of the black haired kids. He just glared at everyone in the room.

"I'll go first! I'm princess Shuri of Wakanda! I'm my brother's tech support."

"Wait, you're the princess? Oh my god that is so cool!" The blonde babbled, "Of course, I'm Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen's tech support."

"He talks about you a lot." the kid spoke up. "I'm Damian Wayne."

"If you're his kid shouldn't you be in there with him?" Felicity asked.

"His dad says he's worked enough today!" the other kid snickered "I'm Jon Kent by the way!" he said excitedly. Damian stuck out his tongue at him. He looked ready to beat him. He probably could as well.

"Bucky-"

"Bucky Barnes! The greatest war hero of all time!" Peter cut in making the man laugh.

"Nah man, that would be Steve." They chuckled and finished introducing themselves, cracking jokes and laughing with each other when a loud voice could be heard from the dining hall. More than one voice actually.

 

"Y'know bruce I'd call you a cunt but you have neither depth nor warmth!"

"Jason..."

"Just saying you know, you have the charm of a burning orphanage, I should know!"

"Jason, please there's other people here..." a round of laughter was heard.

"Fuck you too, Bruce!"

"JASON!! THIS IS WHY BRUCE DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear when I started writing this I didn't intend for the main focus to be on Shuri, Peter, and Tim but it kind of just happened? Please tell me if that's like okay or if you want other characters to be main.  
> I know this chapter is really short but it's more like a filler anyway. I promise the next one will be longer!

"Is that what they call discussing plans?" Peter asked staring at the door, "I mean not to be rude but at the Avengers Compound we do things a little more chill."

"Yeah Wakanda too, full offense by the way." Everyone laughed. 

"Sure but, Wakanda is so much better than this horrible excuse of a city." Roy, the ginger-haired guy, added grinning. He held his third glass of champagne in his hand which he had already downed in one go.

"It can't be that bad!" Shuri started, "I mean, of course, the lack of technology is horrible but other than that!"

"Shuri, my friend, my girl, my princess, last month Tim got kidnapped and they asked for 53$ with 150$ shipping. This city is fucking trash."

"Wow"

"I know. They always get you with the shipping."

"They should've kept that asshole," Damian stated

"Shut it, kid. I don't even know why you don't like him."

"He's a weak brat who doesn't deserve to be called Robin."

"Well technically he's Red Robin now, so your argument is invalid," Felicity said taking another glass of champagne from one of the tables.

"Be nice to the kid, he never went to school." Roy grinned. Damian suddenly jumped at him throwing Roy to the ground. He sat on his back and held his head down on the ground.

"Don't insult me like that or I'll make sure that you wear that stupid old Speedy uniform."

"You wouldn't." He growled and turned around throwing Damian off of him and onto the ground.

"If you do I'm making you wear Jay's old uniform." 

"Okay, um, guys, do you mind not throwing each other around, maybe?" Peter cut in silently.

"I'm with Peter. It's counterproductive." Shuri said even though both Peter and She were recording the whole thing. Of course, they wouldn't be able to put the whole thing on YT because of the whole secret identity thing but just in case, they needed blackmail.  
Felicity was about to say something when the doors opened and the 'people with formal invitations' walked out. Bruce took one look at the way Damian and Roy were and shook his head downing a glass of champagne he found on one of the tables.

"Everyone, mostly the ones who weren't part of the discussions, I'll be explaining how we will proceed after today." Everyone went quiet and listened to Bruce, again. It seemed to happen a lot today.

"Seeing as many of the main criminals have been acting up recently, we will be making teams. Those teams will be going after one criminal and only one. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded and grumbled many not agree with the whole thing. It looked like some of the adults themselves didn't agree with the plan either. "Every team will consist of three to four people. Unless there are already consisting teams like the outlaws the teams will have either 2 heroes and 1 tech support or 2 tech supports and 1 hero. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually," Peter started, "Who decides the teams-"

"And who decides which villain they take on?" Shuri finished for him. She turned to him and smiled. She wouldn't admit it, especially not to Peter himself, but for an awkward 18-year-old, he was pretty good looking. More than pretty good, he was actually really handsome and funny which was like the number one necessity for any guy.

"I and the rest of the Bat-family will decide which villain is to be taken on by which team as we know them best," He hesitated for a second, "And as for the teams, you are free to decide yourselves." The moment the words left his mouth he seemed to regret them.   
Shuri grinned and turned to Peter giving him a silent high five. They both knew what it meant, it didn't have to be said out loud 'We're teaming together whether they want it or not' it meant. Peter leaned over to Shuri, so only she could hear what he was saying "We won't be listening to a word they tell us, will we?" She grinned but continued staring at Bruce and the rest of his family. "Nope, not a single order." The grinned together while silently whispering to each other. The other guests and heroes gave them weird looks, some scared and some excited to see what the teenagers would do.

"We're gonna need another person though, I doubt they'll let us go, just the two of us."

"Yeah, especially not my brother. We could ask Tim, right?" The girl pondered and stared intently trying to decide whether he would agree or if he would tell them to find someone else. Her thoughts were cut short though by the boy himself.

"I'd be glad to join your team." 

"Awesome! Do you count as a hero or tech support? You said you were benched?"

"Let's go with a hero. Bruce can only bench me for so long." his grin matched theirs. "Sooooo... which villain do you wanna take on?"

"I don't think they'll let us take on a big villain, with me being watched by Mr. Stark, Shuri by her brother and you by Bruce." Peter laughed a bit, although it sounded a bit annoyed. Understandably.

"Seriously, Parker? I thought we didn't plan on following orders?"

"Not really, no. But then again, you never know, Drake."

"You know, I'd much prefer it if you called me the overlord of everything dark and coffee, but sure, I guess my real name suffices."  
Shuri and Peter burst out laughing not being able to hold in their laughter any longer. Tim smiled a little as well and held his hand in front of his mouth to stop himself from laughing as well. In all honesty, the two teens laughing was probably a sight he could get used to. He decided he'd have to make both of them laugh a lot more. As often as possible preferably.

"Well, either way, they'll tell us in the next couple days who we'll be taking on so until then we can chill I guess..." He trailed off a bit.

"Or you could show us around, Gotham" Peter smiled charmingly at him as if to convince him.

"And you could show me your tech so I can improve and get used to it." Shuri continued, smiling the same smile. If he hadn't known better he'd have thought they already knew each other.

"Uh, yeah- um- yeah, yeah, sure I can- um I can totally do both of those."

"Awesome!"   
He smiles a bit and nods, still at a loss of words. Shuri was probably going to be incredibly annoyed with their probably outdated tech here. He's about to say something when Peter's phone rings. He smiles apologetically and turns around to leave and accept the call. They hear a faint 'what's up, Ned?' before he's too far away for the two to hear him anymore.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Tim asks as he turns away from Peter to look at Shuri.

"I don't know but we can always find out"

"We're not tapping into his conversation!"

"Why not?"

"Maybe because that's invading privacy?!"

"Technically, but come on! It can't be too personal if he's talking to a dude called 'Ned' on an unsecured line!"

"Shuri, no."

"Shuri, yes!" She smirked at his sigh.

"Shuri, why are you even this interested in his conversation?" She's about to say something when he continues talking, "I mean you don't even know him that well. And unless you're crushing on him you have no right to tap into his conversations!"

"Who are you crushing on?" They turn to see T'challa standing there with a serious expression that screams murder. Tim gulps and backs away a little.

"No one, don't worry about it. I don't like anyone," He doesn't look convinced at all, "I promise. Why do you care? I don't inquire about your relationships!" 

"Shuri, I'm just looking out for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I can always leak that video you know..." He turns pale and turns around without a word more. She flips him off while he walks and grins a bit.

"Smart and fierce?!" Tim dramatically clutches his chest earning a laugh from the princess.

"So what do we do now? Do we just wait for the others to tell us to go to sleep, or...?"

"How about we wait for Peter to finish his call and then he and I go out on patrol and you can take a look at the computers and monitor us?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of computers and she grinned. Tonight would be a long patrol. She grasped his wrist and pulled him along to where Peter was standing, still on his phone. His face looked slightly annoyed and a bit irritated with a mix of happiness.

"Ned- NED-, Ned do me a favor and put MJ on, okay?" he sighed smiling apologetically at them, "Hey, MJ-! You built the death star with Ned without me?! The death star what at my place how did you even get it? Was-" Apparently the person on the other end had cut him off.

"MJ! Twinkies and cotton candy are not dinners! You could've asked Aunt Mey to make you something if you insist on coming over without me being home!" 

"Well anyway, I gotta go. Don't break anything or I swear to god I will web you to a lamp post." He ended the call and let out a sigh. Peter smiled and turned to the other two teens completely.

"Hey Petie, we thought you and I could go on petrol while Shuri get's a look at all the shit downstairs?"

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds great. Let me just get my suit from the car and we can go."

"Sweet!" Shuri fist-bumped and waved at Peter as he ran outside to the car He'd arrived in. He pulled out a green duffel bag and walked back inside. His suit jacket had come undone during the hours of the even showing his white dress shirt underneath. His hair looked slightly tousled probably from running his hands through it during the call. He looked a lot more like the teen he was than he had looked earlier.

"Where can I change?"


	3. Patrol, Diners and.... HARLEY?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go on patrol, go to a diner and meet Harley Keener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I really should just call this science bros in Gotham. I mean I thought this was gonna be about a couple heroes but now it's just Shuri, Tim, Harley, and Peter so that's that.  
> Also, I'm really starting to ship Tim and Peter and I hope you can't see it in my writing because I don't know which ships I'll do. I'm also starting to ship Shuri and Harley. Idk maybe they'll just be like OT4, y'know? Please tell me what you think.
> 
> PS. Thank you to tumblr and all the people who make marvel/DC posts so I can get inspiration. Idk who made all these but thanks!

Tim watched as Peter jumped of off the building barely catching himself from falling by shooting one of his webs and pulling himself up again. Watching him move was fascinating to him. The way he could jump across the roofs of Gotham without any gear was crazy to Tim. He'd never be able to move this freely through this city, and it made him slightly jealous. He left without another word when he got an alert that someone stole meds. Probably the Joker gang gain. He didn't see the need to tell Peter or Shuri that he left. He'd be back before they knew he was gone. He was wrong.

"Ironman, Ironman, does whatever an iron can!  
Does he rust? Yes he does  
And he once watched me turn to dust-" He sang while swinging casually.

"PETER!"

  
"Too soon?"

"Yeah Peter, I'm pretty sure 6 seconds is too soon," Shuri said through the coms. Peter started laughing. He almost crashed into a wall, barely making it.

"Did- Did you just make a supernatural reference?!" He could hear her chuckle on the other end of the line. Peter could practically hear her wink on the other end.  
He tried turning to Tim but couldn't find him. Peter jumped along a couple buildings looking for the other but still no sight of him.

"Shuri, where's Tim?" He turned a couple more times to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"I don't know... I haven't gotten used to their tech yet. Give me a minute..."

"I don't have time for that," Peter said, "Karen, where's Tim?"

"I'm scanning the area around you, it seems he's not in your close proximity."

"Thanks, Karen, but that wasn't my question." On the screen in front of his face, a map laid over the city and a red dot approximately 400 meters away from Peter. In a small Alley. Fucking amazing.

"Shuri, I got him. He's in the east end. I'll go check it out."

"Ok, I'll check if there are any alerts on the news. Maybe something happened."

"Do you really think it'd already be reported to the news? Can't you hack the police station?"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Isn't whatever we're about to fight illegal?"

"Point taken. I'll check." Peter nodded even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see him. Unless she hacked into the security cameras around the city. have to ask her later. Peter shot a web at one of the guys standing in the alley Karen has said Tim was in. The man stumbled and fell backward dropping his crowbar. Tim, who really was in the alley (thank god), gave him a thumbs up.

"Soo, who exactly are we fighting? Just some random thugs or something other? You never know with Gotham." Shuri's voice spoke over the comms as they fought. The guys were clad in weird clown costumes with masks that were a mix between a gas mask and a clown mask. It was just weird.

"That's the Joker gang. They stole a couple meds and tried to run. I got the alert and came here as soon as possible."

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"I forgot?" Had they not been fighting, Peter would have probably hit Tim over the head. But since they were that unfortunately wasn't an option at the moment. Luckily, the joker gang was no match for Spider-man and Red Robin. Soon after the fight started the gang was lying on the ground unconscious and Tim held the Bag of meds they'd stolen.

"This is the 3rd time this week that The Joker gang stole meds. What is going on."  
Tim, it's Tuesday. What do you mean this is the 3rd time?" Shuri yelled, "What is wrong with this city?!" Tim was about to answer when Peter held up his hand to shush him.

"Heyyy Mr. Stark! Hi, what's up?" He asked awkwardly.

"Peter. Where are you? I need you to come back immediately. I want you to meet someone."

"I can't really come back right now...."

"What do you mean kid? Where are you?! Are you out without telling me?!"

"No, no, no I would never! I'm just... at a Diner with Tim and Shuri and I can't very well just leave!"

"Peter I can tell you're lying. Where are you?"

"No, I swear I'm at a Diner!"

"Do I need to ask FRIDAY?" Peter went still and his eyes shot open wide. He stuttered a bit and rambled while his two friends tried to contain their laughter.

"No! I'm- I'm coming right away, sir."

"Great. Oh- and bring me some food from that Diner. The food here is so fancy!" Tony ended the call and Peter sighed putting his phone back into a hidden pocket in his suit. He pulled his mask off and looked at.

"Do Diners give free food to superheroes here?"

"Depends if they know you. I don't think they'll give you some for free." Peter sighed but pulled the mask back on.

"Time to find out." They walked over to the nearest Diner, which was only one block away. The Diner was a small rundown building with flickering lights and no customers, after all, it was almost 3 in the morning. Who in their right mind would go to a Diner at this time?! Oh right, these idiots. The girl behind the counter looked at them for a second. She couldn't see Peter because he was behind Tim but when she spotted the black haired boy (he still wore his domino) she narrowed her eyes.

"Red, It's 3 am. Go home and sleep I'm not giving you any more coffee!" Tim was about to protest when Peter stepped out behind him.

"Actually, miss, I was wondering if-" He was interrupted by a loud screeching noise. The girl, now wide awake, grinned and jumped over the counter to meet him near the entrance. Her eyes shone and she looked like a child on Christmas.

"You're spider-man!" He muttered a small 'yeah' before she grinned wider and kept speaking, "You are so awesome! I saw every video of you on YouTube. You are so awesome!" He laughed a bit. Actually, he laughed until he remembered all the Videos of him face-planting into the ground.

"That's really, really cool. I was wondering If I could get 2 bagels?" She nodded and went behind the counter to fetch him one.

"He was about to pull out a five dollar bill when she stopped him.

"No, no, no Awesome heroes eat for free. Especially Spider-man." She winked and wrote her number on a coffee Peter hadn't ordered.

"Here's 2 bagels and a Coffee you didn't order." She turned around and went back to the register. Peter looked at Tim. The boy shrugged and made grabby hands at the coffee in Peter's hands. Without thinking much Peter gave it to him and started walking out into the street. His mask was pulled up just enough so he could eat.

"Did anyone you know disintegrate when Thanos snapped?" Shuri asked while watching through from the Security cameras.

"Yeah, a couple. It was really weird and scary." He paused for a while but then continued, "Jaso, We were hanging out and he kind of just turned to dust. It was weird. It took him weirdly long. I mean Kori disintegrated much, much faster. It's probably because of his dip in the Lazarus Pit." Peter nodded. It had taken him much to long to turn to dust.

"Anyone else? I mean, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to!"

"No, it's okay. They're back. Alfred did too. It was the scariest. He's like a dad to all of us. But other than that, like half the Justice league Died. Same goes for the Teen Titans and the Justice Society of America. It was weird."

"I get it. My brother, T'Chally, he died too. I didn't get to say goodbye." Shuri knew what it felt like to lose someone and not get to say goodbye. Especially someone that's close to you. Half the Dora Milaje had just kind of been gone. The castle had been so quiet. So, so, so quiet and so lonely without her brother or friends. The months after the snap, the months of finding and killing Thanos had been the worst months of her life. It had been just like When her father had died, all over again. Shuri couldn't remember how many times she had wanted to trade places with her brother. He was king, after all. Had it been her he could have lived. That's how it works, right? A life for a life? Half the Universe. No one said it would be this unfair to live in a world that was supposed to be fairer than ever.

"I'm sorry Shuri. You must have felt awful. I'm sure you'll never lose him or anyone again." Peter smiled at the security camera and waved a bit as they walked by. She waved back knowing he couldn't see her.

"You guys think Mr. Stark will kill me?"

"Eh, don't think so. You're like his son right?" Peter blushed a bit.

"No, it's not like that. I'm just his intern and stuff like that!" Tim nodded raising his eyebrow suspiciously at him. Soon enough they arrived at the manor again. Tim went in first and motioned for Peter to follow behind. In the Hallway Stood Tony with another kid who looked their age. Maybe a year older. The two men looked at Peter and Tim as they entered. Compared to the Guy and Tony felt weird, being dressed in a loose-fitting jacket over his Spider-man suit with his mask in his hand and the bag with the remaining bagel in his other.

"Hey, Mr. Stark. I'm really sorry-"

"Doesn't matter right now. I'll get angry later." Peter sighed, "Now, Peter meet: Harley, He's one of the smartest people I have ever met. I brought him here as tech support since I don't have any and I like him."

"Ok- so is he like your son? Or what is this? I thought Peter was you son" Tim asked for Peter. Peter looked at Harley. Suddenly said boy Spoke up sounding very offended.

"I'm not your only son?! Tony! I feel Insulted!"

"Mr. Stark! I can't believe I'm not your first born!"

"You cheated on me! We had a connection!"

"Are you guys guilt tripping me?!"

"Never! We're just offended that you would withhold this information from your sons!" Harley answered his hand on his chest dramatically.

"Yes, as your sons we have a right to know about each other! We're basically brothers!" Tony looked utterly horrified. He looked to Tim for help who only smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Mr. Stark, I never thought you would withhold this from your sons. They deserve to know." The boys nodded when Shuri walked in. Tony looked at her with his last piece of hope. She quickly understood what was going on seeing the way the boys acted and how similar Tony, Harley, and Peter looked.

"Mr. Stark, you betrayed their trust. You should have told them about each other. Growing up with a brother is a great way to build character."

"I can attest that. I have approximately four."

"Approximately?" Tony asked confused and trying to divert from himself. Tim laughed.

"I lose count sometimes. But back to you. You cheated on Harley and lied to Peter. That's just cruel." There was a long pause where no one said anything except for the occasional laugh from one of the kids.

"You know what. I'm done you kids are cruel. Have fun. " He left holding his hands up in defeat. Everyone laughed and watched him go. When they were sure he was gone they burst out laughing. The room was quickly filled with giggles, laughter and four teenagers lying on the floor laughing while holding their stomachs. During his trip to Titan, Peter had learned that, yes it is possible to talk back to tony without being killed.

"But seriously, who are you? Mr. Stark never mentioned you." Harley composed himself and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Harley Keener, Tony broke into my garage when I was a kid and I helped him fix his stuff, as you do." Peter shook his hand, "And you are? Wait are you actually his son, though?"

"No, I'm not. I'm Peter Parker. I was bitten by a spider, got weird powers and when he found out he made me his intern, as you do."

"You're gonna have to tell me 'bout the powers but first I gotta know who the others here are." Peter nodded and Tim spoke up next.

"I'm Tim Drake." Was all he said and Harley's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit. You're that prodigy that Mr. Wayne took in. The one who's gonna take of WE one day!" Tim nodded a bit shocked and Harley smirked.

"And you are? Are you also some genius? Because if you are we can just start a club by now. Call it science brows." Shuri nodded.

"I'm Shuri, princess of Wakanda. I make all my brothers tech." the kids stared for a while realizing that, they could indeed probably start a club based on their genius.

"You guys wanna go for some late night fast food, I'm starving!" At the mention, the other three perked up looking at Peter.

"Dude you just ate," Shuri remarked poking the boy.

"Doesn't matter I'm hungry. Any good places around here, Tim?"

"There's this awesome Diner near crime alley. They make the best burgers I shit you not."

"Crime Alley, is that an actual thing?" Harley raised his eyebrow while they walked upstairs so the boys could change out of their suits.

"Yeah, it used to be called Park Row but because it's in the east end and infested with criminals we just call it crime alley. Dr. Thomkins has her Clinic there. We visit her sometimes."

"What's the east end? Is that like the Hells Kitchen in New York?"

"Nah, it's worse. I think it's more like 'the worst possible place to be at night because you're probably either gonna get killed or robbed or recruited for some crime gang' y'know?"

"Wow," The other three said union.

"Yeah, It's fun there. They for whatever reason have the best diners, it's ridiculous."

"This city is so weird." Tim shrugged and went to his room to change while Peter did the same. This left Harley and Shuri to stand in the hallway waiting for them to come back. Shuri had changed out of her formal dress earlier when the boys had gone on patrol. She's put on a simple skirt, a shirt stuffed into the skirt and a pair of sneaker heels. Simple as that. Harley wasn't much better. His hair was a mess and he wore a simple t-shirt with a flannel over top, a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. Simple as that.  
Her hair, on the other hand, was still as stylish as ever.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"We met today."

"Are they nice? I mean from what I've heard from you guys you seem like best friends already."

"Don't worry you'll fit in." She paused, "Earlier Tm ran off to fight crime without telling us so I think the bar of being a good friend is really low with us."

"Seems like it. Why did Tony want a fast food earlier if you guys were on patrol?"

"When he called Peter lied and told him we were at a diner so tony wanted some food too so we had to get some and now we're going again."

"Yeah what's up with that. You said Peter just ate how come he's hungry again?"

"Fast metabolism I guess." Peter cut in now dressed normally. He wore a pair of black slimline joggers with a light grey hoodie with a bomber jacket over it and white sneakers. Tim who stood next to him wore a track jacket, a pair of skinny jeans a white t-shirt and sneakers. They all in all looked like normal teenagers and not crime-fighting superheroes.

"Oh no, he's hawt!" Shuri yelled and the boy laughed.

"You watch sponge bob in Wakanda?" The boys teased.

"Unlike what you might think, I am in fact not an uncultured swine thank you very much."

"haha, very funny. Anyway, guys, why do we not wear protective wear when we cross the street?" Harley looked at the others.

"Dude... why don't we?"

"Death does not yield pedestrians!" Peter grinned throwing his arm in the air as they left the mansion. While being watched by Alfred of course.

"Vabdot the pedestrians 'iv ghaj superhuman abilities?" Shuri grinned.

"Lu' vabdot those," Tim answered, happy to finally have someone to speak Klingon with. Shuri grinned brighter and threw an arm around Tim's shoulder.

"I'm adopting you, white boy."

"What about us?"

"You Peter, Harley, are still being considered."

"Lu' vabdot those" Peter said smirking. She thought for a while.

"You're adopted too."

"Im ped- Quenya a Sindarin." She looked at Harley and pursed her lips.

"I'll have to think. I don't know you yet." They laughed and walked down the crime-ridden streets of Gotham while snow fell from the dark night sky. The sky was relatively clear today, you could see that many airships flying across the sky shining their lights on the streets. The stars weren't quite visible but when were they ever in Gotham? The buildings around them looked taller and darker in the night making it seem that much scarier. They didn't care though.

"Guys let's play 20 questions about Gotham! Each one of us gets to ask Tim about Gotham while we look up the answer on the internet. Let's see how well he knows his city!" Tim looked hesitant at Shuri's idea but complied nonetheless. She pulled up google on her beads and readied herself to search for the answer to the first question.

"I wanna go first," Harley grinned, "How many districts does Gotham have?" Why the fuck would Tim know that?

"Uhhh, 11 if you count the Narrows as well." They looked to Shuri who nodded.

"Cool, I'm next! Who are Gotham's founding fathers?"

"The fuck would I know that for? But I think it's Alan Wayne, Theodore Cobbelpot, and Edward Elliot." He answered Peter who in turn looked at Shuri. She nodded again and this time asked her own question.

"How many crime families are there? That you know of anyway." That question he could actually answer because he had faced each one of them at least once.

"11, that was easy. You guys aren't even trying." Harley huffed.

"Fine then, how many gangs can you name?" Now that was harder.

"There's a lot you know."

"I don't care name as many as you possibly can."

"Okay fine then," That would be a long list of gangs. "All Americans, Freemen, Wound ravens, East-siders, Jewish sons of David, League of Assassins, Joker's Gang, Poison Ivy's gang, Mr. Zero's gang-"

"Okay hold up Tim. Who the fuck is Mr. Zero and why is his name so shitty?"

"Is that one of the 20 question questions or is that just you being interested? Because if it's the latter I won't google it." Shuri added helpfully.

"Mr. Freeze is a rogue scientist whose design for an "ice gun" backfired when he spilled cryogenic chemicals on himself, so now he needs sub-zero temperatures to survive, Peter"

"Okay, but does he only act out in winter or how does he manage his little problem if he wants to be a super criminal?" Harley looked slightly confused by Tim's explanation.

"He built himself a suit."

"While we're talking about sub-zero temperatures, how much longer until we reach the diner?" Shuri held her arms tightly to her sides, "I'm not exactly used to this weather."

"Not much longer."

"Yeah, you can have my Hoodie, it's warmer than my jacket." Peter offered ready to give it to her.

"You don't have to, really-"

"Shuri your brother is going to murder us if you get sick so just take Peter's hoodie before you get the flu."

"You still have the flu? What are you-" She was interrupted by a loud sneeze.

"yes and so do you apparently." Peter handed his jacket to Tim so he could hold it while he pulled his hoodie over his head. He handed the hoodie to Shuri and pulled the jacket over his t-shirt.

"Thanks, Peter." He shook his head and they continued walking. While they walked Tim would point out important landmarks, tell them facts about the city or other heroes and also Villains if the others asked about them. Soon after they finally arrived at the diner. Lucky for them it was open 24/7 or else they would have been screwed. The air inside the Diner was warm and welcoming, smelling of fast food and milkshakes. The boy behind the counter waved at them and greeted tim with a small 'Sup dude' but soon after went back to the book he was reading. they chose one of the booths way back. Shuri and Peter sat at the windows and Harley sat with Shuri. Tim had gone to go talk to the boy behind the bar while the others sat down. The Diner was dimly lit with a couple neon green and purple lights and red booths. The floor was checkered black and white. Outside the window, you could see the street and a couple of alleyways. once in a while cars would drive by or someone would walk by. It was calm.

"I've never been to a Diner before. What kind of food can you get here?"  
Peter and Harley's heads snapped away from their conversation to the girl sitting by the window. They kept forgetting that she was in fact not from America but actually Wakanda. And, even if they did have something like a Diner there it would definitely not serve American food or look the way it does here.

"American Food I guess? I mean they have Burgers, fries stuff like that."

"Milkshakes, coffee, and pie too by the way," Harley added constructively.

"I've never had any of that except for Milkshakes."

"You don't have that in Wakanda?"

"We were a secret for years so we never had Starbucks, McDonald's, Burger King or stuff like that."

"We're gonna make this the most American Experience ever." The boys declared when Tim came back. He sat next to Peter and looked at the others questioningly.

"We are doing what?" He inquired curiously.

"Shuri has A) never been to a Diner before and, B) she's never had a burger or fries, or pie or a milkshake, or onion rings, or-"

"So we decided to give her the full American experience and have her eat the full thing. Y'know?"

"Oh my god. We need to order right now. This will be a long night, princess."


	4. Hangin' in the cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get their food, Harley fights someone, they go to the park and meet Ivy.

* * *

 "Okay, okay you guys. Y'all gotta chill, like right now!" Shuri made her accent sound extra thick making the boys laugh. Soon a boy came over wearing the normal weird uniform and holding a small notepad.

"What's up, Tim! I see you brought friends. Not here to study for once?" He smirked and tim chuckled.

"Nah, not today. We're gonna need 4 Burgers with fries and onion rings, 4 milkshakes, and..." He let the others add whatever they wanted.

"Make that 5 Burgers with fries and onion rings!" Peter quipped smiling kindly. Tim could see that the smile made the waiter, Troy, practically melt. Tim got the feeling that happened a lot when Peter smiled. Harley looked at Peter weirdly.

"Do you have breakfast foods yet?" Harley asked.

"What time is it?" 

"04:21 am" Troy contemplated for a while before giving up.

"Yeah, sure we do. What do you want?"

"I want some waffles, please. Oh and some french toast!"

"Why don't you guys just order everything we have!" 

"That wouldn't be so fun. Also, just brings us a pot of coffee or else you'll be refilling it for the next couple hours." Troy nodded and left.

"Guys I don't think we'll be able to eat all that."

"Nah, we will. We have me after all."

"Yeah about that, how exactly does that work?" Shuri leaned over resting her head on her hands looking like she wanted to seduce him into telling her.

"When the spider bit me I got a heightened metabolism, so now I gotta eat a lot more especially if I do sports or crime fighting." Shuri nodded and backed down again.

"Okay, but, what about an anesthetic? When they operate on you." Peter bit his lip seemingly pushing down a memory.

"They don't work on me."

"Why don't they just give you like 5x the normal dose?"

"They don't know how much I can take before I die so they just leave awake."

"Wait this has happened before?" Shuri put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly from across the table.

"Yeah, when I was 16 I was on a mission with Mr. Stark and I got shot. At the med bay in Stark tower, they tried giving me an anesthetic but it didn't work, that was when we found it out." Peter took a deep breath and smiled shrugging a bit, "Mr. Stark had to hold me down while Doctor Cho operated on me. She gave me a cloth to bite on. 11 out of 10, would recommend."

"Peter! Seriously! That must have hurt a shit tone."

"I guess, I screamed so much that I couldn't speak for the next like 2 weeks. It was a fun time."

"PETER!" The three said in unison. He laughed and let his head drop.

"Seriously guys, no need to worry I'm great I've gotten used to no pain meds." They glared at him and Shuri spoke him.

"Peter, you now have the official title of the most broken white boy I will ever fix."

"What makes you think you're gonna fix me?"

"I'm gonna."

"But why?" She stared at him intently.

"Because I gotta." 

"You're kidding me." He laughed but she continued glaring at him. "Does anyone else have a sad sob story to tell so I don't feel so alone?"

"My dad walked out on me when I was a kid and left me, my mom and my sister alone. I was bullied as well."

"Same." Peter and Harley high fived. They'd known each other for like 2 hours and they were already acting like brothers it was ridiculous.

"Shortly after I became Robin I was kidnapped by the Joker, tortured for a couple days and turned into Joker junior." They looked at him and then at Shuri.

"How about you? You got anything sad?"

"I think the worst one was finding out that my brother fell to dust." They all nodded except for Harley.

"Yeah what was that about? People turning to dust I mean." Harley asked and Tim nodded. He didn't know the full story either. He just knew that someone snapped their fingers and half the universe disintegrated.

"Mr. Stark never told you?"

"No?"

"This huge grape ass looking fucker, Thanos, wanted to 'save' out universe so he killed half of it with that snap after he got all the infinity stones."

"'huge grape ass looking fucker'? Peter, seriously?"

"Shuri, I was close enough to his goddamn face to know that he looks like a grape." Everyone laughed and grinned.   
Troy walked over to them with several plates in his hands. he put them all on the table. The table was filled with the most American food either of them could imagine. One of Peter's napkins had a number scribbled down along with Troy's name. Peter looked at it weirdly.

"He seriously gave you his number?" Tim asked skeptically.

"I guess?"

"Dude, this is the second time today." Peter looked over at him.

"Wait, what? It is?"

"Um, yeah? Did you not see the number that girl at the other Diner wrote on your coffee, which you didn't order by the way?" Peter shook his head and Shuri giggled.

"Dude, even I saw that and I was watching through the security cameras."

"You really didn't notice that someone wrote their number on your coffee? A coffee you didn't even want."

"I gave the coffee to Tim!" He defended himself pulling his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, so now I have the number of a girl I already have the number of. That's a win/win."

"Well, I'm sorry but people don't usually give me their number!"

"They don't?" Tim asked in disbelief. Peter was pretty good looking, nice and very chill to be around with. He'd have expected that Peter got hit on a lot.

"I don't. can we eat now?" The nodded staring at him in disbelief. It looked like Tim wasn't the only one not being able to believe he didn't regularly get hit on.

"What do you think, Shuri?" Harley asked when Shuri took the first bite of her Burger. her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"This is delicious. I'm gonna have to convince T'Challa to allow fast food in Wakanda."

"You will. You should also convince him to let us come to visit you in Wakanda when this whole thing is over."

"I will definitely do that. I mean you guys're my broken white boy, I gotta fix you don't I?"

"Jesus, thanks, mom!"

"No problem, Timothy." Tim gasped and pouted about to say something.

"Ha! Get rekt Timothy!" Peter yelled making troy who came to bring their milkshakes laugh.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, never call me that again or so help me." Peter gulped and nodded sipping at his milkshake.

"Peter Benjamin? Seriously? Did your parents hate you or something?" Harley laughed smirking.

"No, actually they died."

"Who the fuck has that kind of backstory?!"

"Language!" Tim yelled jokingly.

"Whomst the sexual intercourse has that kind of backstory?" Tim hit his head on the table in exasperation.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

"I'm sorry Tim but I just had to."

"You guys are fucking insane. I'm not even sure you don't belong in Arkham?"

"What's Arkham?"

"Seriously Harley?" The boy shrugged taking a bite from his waffle.

"I haven't really been up to date with all the supervillain or Gotham stuff ever since I tried guilt tripping Tony."

"Did it work?"

"That's beside the point. What is Arkham?"

"Arkham Asylum is an institution for the criminally insane. It has its own island it's by the narrows." Harley made an 'ah' sound and continued eating. The conversations died down to while they ate most of their food. Peter, of course, ate the most of them all. They still talked about all sorts of stuff but mainly about school, and things like that neither of them felt like really going into any deeper conversations. At some point, they started asking questions about New York, Wakanda or Tennessee. Though they ended up hanging on New York. It's Villains more importantly.

"kay, Parker. Who's your favorite Villain? From New York I mean."

"Well since Loki's not a villain-"

"Yes, he fucking is-" Tim tried interrupting. Tried being the keyword.

"No, he's not. He was controlled by Thanos! Anyway, I'd have to say Green Goblin. I mean I'm obligated, really." 

"Okayyy, why?"

"Well he used to be my best friend, Harry Osborn, so I feel like I really am forced to say he's my favorite."

"Who's your favorite Hero, then? And if you say Loki I will choke you." Peter laughed at Tim'S comment but, without a second thought answered:

"Tony Stark."

"I can second that. But sometimes he can be such a dad."

"I know right? I remember once I was hallucinating and called him dad, and I shit you not he started crying saying he always wanted a son." 

"Dude, once when we were skyping and I showed him one of my inventions he literally said he'd never been prouder to be a dad in his life. I was so confused."

"Yeah! and He keeps on adopting new kids!"

"Didn't he adopt these two girls? Riri and Lila?" Tim and Shuri stared at the two boys talking. 

"Yeah, I heard they're also really good with science and stuff."

"Shit dude, we've got competition!" Harley's eyes widened at his realization.

"True, or we band together as his 'kids' and defeat him!"

"Dude...we could have him do anything"

"Dude...with our combined strength we could do it!" the two grinned and laughed a little.

"Tony sounds a lot like Bruce. He keeps adopting new kids as well."

"Am I the only one who doesn't keep getting new siblings?" Shuri asked half joking half annoyed.

"I guess. Though I'm pretty sure the moment Tony sees your genius he'll adopt you as well."

"Bruce will too if you're okay with dressing up in a green, yellow and red Robin suit possibly without pants."

"Why the fuck is the suit Red, Yellow and green if a Robin is red and brown?!" Harley asked. Of all of them, he knew the least about all the different heroes.

"Dick chose them. We're stuck with them now." TIm shrugged and took a sip from his strawberry milkshake. He looked up at the clock that hung above the door. It read 6:15 am. At 6:30 the Diner would close for half an hour to clean and change shifts. The sun wouldn't be up until 7:20 or so. Troy was behind the counter asleep with his book lying on the floor. The cook in the kitchen was, from what Tim could tell, also asleep in one of the chairs.

"We should get going. The Diner closes in fifteen minutes." The others nodded taking the Jackets they had taken off earlier and standing up. Once everyone was up they walked to the door saying goodbye. Tim left a generous tip on the counter along with the money to pay for their food not wanting to wake the sleeping boy for something such mundane and knowing that normally no one was here at this time of the night. They walked through the door and into the icy January air.

"So, what now?" Shuri asked pulling the hoodie and Jacket (Peter had given it to her in the Diner when she was still cold) closer to her body.

"I don't know where do you guys wanna go?"

"Not the mansion that's for sure," Harley said throwing one arm over Peter's shoulder who nodded.

"When do the shops here open?"

"9:30, why?"

"Because then we can go by Shuri some actual winter clothes so I don't have to walk around in a short-sleeved shirt anymore."

"Alright, and what do we do until then?"

"Is there a park around here? Or is Gotham to metal for parks?"

"I don't think we have one..."

"Actually you do... it's called Robinson park-"

"we can't go there look for another one."

"Why not?" Shuri argued not wanting to stay standing much longer. She just wanted to walk. Walking equals moving quals her getting a little warmer.

"Ivy kinda declared it as her own a couple weeks back... I don't think she'll let me in."

"Peter will just smile at her and she'll let us in," Harley said and turned to Shuri. He made a small hand motion and she jumped on his back so he could carry her. Peter laughed a bit but didn't say anything else.

"Alright then. But Pete you better put on your best smile I don't want to be infected by her sex pollen!" They walked to the nearest commuter train station and got on the train to Robinson Park.

"What are her sex pollen?" Shuri asked curiously. Tim gulped and turned slightly red.  
"They basically make you super horny. She varies them around. Sometimes they only make your horny for her, sometimes for your crush or the person, you hate and sometimes you're just horny in general. You know the usual." Tim explained, still slightly red in the face. No one noticed since it was cold enough for everyone to have a blush on their cheeks.

"You ever been exposed to them?" Harley asked from the seat next to Tim.

"Yeah, a couple times..."

"What was the weirdest thing you ever did?" Tim went even redder.

"Nothing, I just lock myself in my room and wait for it to be over. Jason once slept with Roy and Kori though."  
"Wait, both of them?" Peter and Shuri asked.

"Yeah. It was weird because he wore some of Roy's clothes the next day and had Kori's handprints all over his body."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it was weird." Everyone nodded in understanding. The train stopped and a group of Teenagers walked inside. They looked around a bit and saw the four sitting in a booth. They walked over reeking of Alchohol. One guy stepped a little farther than the others. He smirked at Shuri looking her up and down. Shuri looked incredibly uncomfortable and looked to the guys for help. She'd never had this happen to her for 2 reasons. 1) she's the princess of Wakanda, back home no one dared to look at the king's sister the wrong way and 2) In Wakanda people are respectful enough not to make people uncomfortable like this. The boys looked at the guy sharply when he spoke.

"Hey, Honey, why don't you ditch these losers and come with us? We'll be way more fun."

"I don't think so, no." She said looking away and pulling the jacket impossibly close. The guy made a 'tsk' sound and stepped even closer.

"Sweetheart, they can't do shit for you. I'll be much better I bet they can't even make you-"

"If you say another fucking word I will rip your fucking dick off and shove it up your ass till you can taste it in your mouth, understood?" Harley snapped at the guy standing up.

"The fuck did you just say, you little shit?"

"Oh, I'm sorry are you fucking deaf? I said I'm gonna rip your fucking dick off." He stood confidently. Sure he was shorter than the guy but definitely not less intimidating. Tim discreetly started filming while Peter and Shuri looked between Harley and The guy.

"Look, buddy, you back down now and you ain't gonna have a lot a broken bones, got it."

"Not happening. Look fuckface, you insulted my friend and unfortunately, you're an asshole so I might as well fuck you up."

"I didn't insult her you piece of shit. I gave her a compliment." The guy laughed a bit turning his head a bit to his friends, "Looks like the baby wants to get into a fight." Harley's lip twitched.

"Look, dude, having a big dick doesn't count if nine-tenths of it is your personality, okay? So just go skedaddle away and leave us alone."

"You fucking piece of shit!" The guy launched a fist in Harley direction but he ducked making the guy fall to the floor.

"If you try to hit me one more time I will shove my fist so far up your ass you can feel it knocking your teeth out, got it?" Harley turned the guys face with his foot and pressed a bit. The guy got up and shot Harley a glare but left nonetheless. Harley groaned and wiped his shoe on the of the railings.

"Ew, now I have shit on my shoe." They continued staring at him when Peter spoke up.

"Harley, my dude, my brother, my friend, that was literally the most badass thing I have ever seen anyone do, thank you for showing this to us." Everyone nodded and Tim ended the video saving it forever.

"Thanks, Harley. America is fucking shit. Wakanda forever." Shuri sat a little closer to Peter than before.

"That was awesome and all but our stop is coming up." They nodded and got up. Harley carrying Shuri again. The Park wasn't far from the station so it was a 5-minute walk max. In the park was also a small room where people could just hang, it had a TV, books and a couple couches. Plus, around the park were a lot of shops so they could by Shuri a jacket and maybe some actual boots or pants the moment the stores opened. 

Sadly, as predicted Ivy was already there claiming it as her own. She sat on one of the trees looking at her nails distractedly. Even she wore a cardigan over her normally very revealing outfit.   
She normally didn't let anyone in the park unless she was sure they would be nice, considerate, adults who would be nice to every plant and her of course. Oh, and if she was sure they wouldn't report her to the GCPD. Which wouldn't be a problem either but that's beside the point.   
Shuri nudged Peter a bit and jokingly said "Smile, pretty boy. I wanna get in there!" He laughed a bit as they walked to the gates. Ivy spotted them quickly enough, already sitting up straighter in her tree. She knew Tim, through Damian who she got along with pretty well actually. Which was a problem for Tim because Damian hated Tim so she probably did as well.

"Timmy boy, and friends of course. What are you doing here, hm?" She smiled at them. Peter spoke first.

"Actually, Mrs. Poison Ivy, madam Isly, please, we were wondering if we could maybe go into the park? We just want to get out of the cold until we can buy Shuri here, a jacket." He smiled his best, most beautiful adorable smile, which they would all admit was just making them so happy. She looked at him for a second and then at Shuri, who was still on Harley's back.

"When do the shops open?"

"Like 9:30? It's 7 now so we won't be long, promise!" She looked at each one of them calculatingly. Her eyes stopped on Peter and Harley for a second. SHe smirked a bit.

"Are you two brothers? You seem awfully alike..." She jumped from the tree walking closer to them.

"No, we're not. Not really." She smiled a bit and gave Peter a small kiss on the cheek.

"Alright then, don't break anything and have fun sweetie." Her normal seductive voice was replaced by an almost mother-like voice as she spoke to Peter. Admittedly, who wouldn't want Peter as their child?  
She waved after them as they walked toward the small building. The air inside was warm and comforting. To Tim's surprise, they'd added a fireplace as well. The sky was slowly beginning to be more blue than black. Although not much, now it was just kind of depressing blue, but ti's Gotham everything is depressing there and that's the tea. they sat down on a couple chairs and a couch while Shuri lit the fireplace and sat right in front of it.

"Gotham is shit."

"HEY! I'm from Gotham!" Tim protested in vain. She looked at him straight in the eye.

"I stand by my word, bitch."

"He's right tim, this city is shit." Harley nodded and Peter spoke up as well.

"Yeah, dude, she's right."

"Why do you guys keep ganging up on me?! What the fuck you guys!"

"it's what you deserve, Timothy." 

"Shuri! Remember when we were ganging up on Peter? What happened to that?! What happened to our friendship?!" The group laughed a bit but soon settled down. The room went quiet for a while. It wasn't awkward it was just calm and comforting for them all, really. Shuri was reading a paper called 'Some observations on the random packing of hard Ellipsoids', Tim had connected his phone to the TV and was now working on a case, Peter was reading a book called 'The Simpsons and their mathematical secrets' and, Harley was reading 'The universe in a nutshell'. All in all, it was silent and calm. Ivy walked by a couple of times to see if they were doing anything stupid as she had apparently taken a liking to the kids. Neither of them Minded much anyway.  
The door opened slowly and silently not alerting any of the kids. It was probably just Ivy checking in on them again. The steps got closer and closer until they were standing right behind the couch all the kids were sitting on.

"What were you thinking?!" They turned around to find Bruce, T'Challa, and Tony standing there looking angry.


End file.
